Talk:Kor
Archived from Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations: * Kor. Good and extensive article on the Dahar master. Nicely done User:Gvsualan. --BlueMars 00:53, Dec 28, 2004 (CET) * I'll second that. Tyrant 14:26, 16 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant * This nomination was never originally archived. So here it now rests. --Alan del Beccio 04:52, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Rank In TOS, Kor is the only Klingon identified with the rank of commander. The movies and TNG obviously used the Klingon rank of commander to be equivalent to the Starfleet rank. And in TAS, Kor seems to have been "promoted" to the rank of . However, looking strictly at a TOS context, ignoring what came after, I believe the Klingon rank of commander was different. In TOS, Koloth and Kang hold the rank of captain, and are in command of a single starship. However, Kor holds the rank of commander, and is military governor of an entire planet, and possibly in command of the ships in orbit as well. This suggests that commander is a rank higher than a captain, perhaps like a commodore. It is also possible that commander is an "army" rank, as Kor commands ground forces rather than a starship. A third possibility is that "captain" and "commander" are roles rather than ranks. Commanding a starship, one is called "captain" while the commanding officer of ground forces is called "commander". If we accept post-TOS rank structure for Klingons (with commanders one step below captains) and apply it to Kor, there are two possibilities. One possibility is that command of ground troops and subjegation of aliens is considered low-status work, beneath the dignity of a Klingon starship captain. The other possibility is that Kor's captain remained in orbit, to command the fleet and prepare for a Starfleet attack, assigning his first officer, a commander, the responsibility of overseeing the occupation of the planet. This argument can only exist in the context of TOS Klingons, as later Star Trek has Klingons using the rank of commander as equivalent to the Federation rank. --newlifeform 22:09, 16 July 2007 (PST) :I must disagree, I have not been able to find an example of a Klingon Commander subordinate to a Klingon Captain. Given the ranks are closer to eachother than Captain, Commander, and Commodore/Rear Admiral. But it is just as possible that, becuase of Kor's failure at Organia he very well could have been demoted to Captain by the encounter in "The Time Trap."– Maevok 20:19, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Age / How old is he in DS9? Any ideas out there on his age? --User with a probe : He seems of reasonable age in TOS, he must be VERY old in DS9... I am sure I am not the only one who is curious about his age in DS9. : First Vulcans, now do most alien species in the ST universe live a lot longer than humans? 12:08, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :: In , Odo estimates that he "must be a hundred years old" and estimates Koloth, at "probably a hundred and fifty years old" Already, basic math tells us that Kor is 103 years older than he was when he first appeared in and 108 years older by , so even Odo is bad at estimates. Humans living to 100 is not unusual at that time...look at McCoy in , he was 137. --Alan 17:51, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :::Also, given Klingons massively redundant physiology, one might very well expect them to live onger than humans, assuming something like battle doesn't kill them first (which of course it usually would). --OuroborosCobra talk 19:44, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :::: Having seen the scene, I don't think Odo was being serious on the guy's ages. – Jono R 09:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :: I don't think I was either. --Alan 03:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Not a victim? Is it possible that Kor is not a victim of the Klingon augment virus, but merely combed his hair over his ridges? :In a word, no. Almost his entire forehead is visible and ridge free in the TOS episode. His hair isn't covering it. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:55, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :: And not to forget, in every TAS episode where Kor had a part, he had his entire forehead visible, ridgefree. So he was a victim of the augment virus, just as Kang and Koloth was as well (since they were contemporary klingons)--The Picard 01:32, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Am I the only one? Am I the only one that is sad with the pic of Kor eating alone? I know it happened, but I think it's sad especially with his history. – Jono R 21:09, 27 May 2009 (UTC)